chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ShenanigansShikra/Level UpDate - 04/08/2014
Oh hey, would you look at that! Tay jumping on the current bandwagon! So, what's this gonna be for? This is basically just gonna be about Level Up, as you could tell by that disgustingly cheesy pun of a title - I have literally nothing else to talk about currently. If in the future I ever have things other than LU to talk about, they shall be right at the bottom of the blog. This is gonna be a weekly blog - Yes, trust me, I have this much about LU you guys still don't know. Who is _____? Why is the series even called Level Up? Why is the Krazy Klaw deemed as important? Character reveals, WIP pages, chances to get your input in the comic, and even some Q&A - Which this blog shall end with. For this week's blog, I have 3 things to talk about (Excluding the concluding Q&A), so let's start it off with.... Logo Change ....The least important thing. I just don't like the look of the royal purple, effect-overdone logo, and I wanted to re-stylise the name. So, allow me to show you all the new look of the logo. OLD ' ' NEW ' ' Snazzy, right? Elemental Societies/Species Here comes our first question: What species are Shen and Blaze? Not a question you'd think of - You'd automatically assume that Shen is an anthropomorphic shikra and Blaze is a human... sort of... bat hybrid? Incorrect. They are members of the Elemental Society of the Pyre - Or just the Pyre Society for short. These unique social circles are in fact their own species - Xirens, pronounced "Zy-Rens". Between the age 0 and 5 years old, these species will stay in their "Dynami State" - A spirit form which cannot take damage from it's own element, but is strong against another and weak against the remaining element. After this stage, children of this species, or "Xirlings" as they are called, until the age of 10, can shift into whichever form they desire. However, on the sunrise of their 10th birthday, whichever form they are currently in becomes their permanent "Illusion State" - Which is what they appear as unless they switch to their Dynami State. If a child is switching forms at this exact time - The poor thing becomes a mutation of the two Illusion States, which can, on ocassion, look visually pleasing, or have benefits towards the individual - However, most of the time it ends up as a moderately disturbing creature. When they talk, all Xirens have visible fangs, small and sharp or long and blunt. The species of the Elemental Society of the Drench are named Valkors. Their distinguishing visual attribute is that they have curled tails regardless of Illusion appearance, and the species of the Elemental Society of the Breeze are named Midons and have long eyelashes, alongside generally feminine features. The same applies to the latter two as it does to the Pyre Society members. The Soulfused who leapt through time And, the main attraction of this blog - The announcement of a crossover between Ravendarus and G4E... We would like to present to you our first non-fighting game crossover, which just so happens to be... We haven't yet written a full summary as of yet, but we shall keep you updated on the progress of the project! Ask your questions! I really, really wanna answer some LU related questions, so ask me some stuff down in the comments section and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. ---- That's all for this Level UpDate. [[User:ShenanigansShikra|'ｔｗｅｎｔｙ ｓｅｃｏｎｄ ｊａｎｕａｒｙ.']] 22:21, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts